Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion (usually referred to on the show simply as blasting) is the power to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It is an outgrowth of Piper Halliwell's original Warren-witch power of molecular immobilization. ("Exit Strategy") This power is the rarest offensive power and was the strongest power of the Charmed Ones. Piper channeled this power by throwing out her hands in the same manner she triggered her freezing power. Originally, she triggered it through anger or frustration and she lacked any precision or control. However, it gradually became Piper's primary offensive power. Initially, Piper was afraid to use this power, as she never knew when she'd freeze something or blow it up. When first learning to master this power, Piper attempted to isolate herself and through meditation was able to calm down. Piper initally used this power to blow up the demon Tarkin, but she did this by accident after numerous attempts to freeze him. Later, when they weren't sure how to destroy the Banshee, Leo suggested Piper take it out with this, but she wasn't sure she could. Ultimatly she did, her first conciously controlled use of this power. She was later able to use it on Shax, but he was too powerful to be vanquished by it and was merely chased away. ("Look Who's Barking", "All Hell Breaks Loose") After Prue died, Piper's combustion power began to unpredictably alternate with her freezing power, but also proved to be a formidable magical weapon. As she gained more control over this power, Piper relied less on her frustration to fuel the ability and grew more confident to the point of being able to select the object that she wanted to blow up. She could also use it to blow up projectiles aimed at her, or selectively blow individual body parts off a demon or warlock. ("Charmed Again", "Centennial Charmed") ''She also learned to channel it with one hand, rather than two. This power was strong enough to destroy powerful upper-level demons that were either thought to be unvanquishable or required a potion with the demon's flesh to destroy him. For instance, Piper used it to destroy Jeric, a powerful ancient Egyptian demon. Jeric was so strong that his foes could only mummify him. However, Piper was able to blow him up wi one hit. However, some upper level demons and warlocks are partially immune to it in the beginning. These beings would either only be blown back a few feet, only have parts of them blown up, or manage to reconstitute themselves--such as The Source of All Evil. In that case, the Source's body exploded and the fragments of his body reformed after a couple of seconds. ''("Charmed and Dangerous") However, by season 8 Piper had grown powerful enough that she was able to blow up Baliel, a member of the Triad, by hitting him three times in the chest - something no other witch's power is remotely capable of. This proves that the ability has become strong enough that no demon can withstand it, and also cements Piper as one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the earth. This ability isn't easy to control and takes much concentration as its one of the most powerful. This is shown promenintly when Piper and Leo switch powers during the attacks of the Siren. Leo couldn't control this power and didn't even seem to try Piper's other power, just this one. Similarily, Piper was able to control orbing easily, but healing and sensing were much harder for her. During the battle with the Siren, Leo, the only one with an offensive power, was forced to battle the Siren with this power and he had a hard time trying to even hit her with it. With much concentration and effort, Leo finally managed to hit the Siren, blowing her up and vanquishing her. Leo and Piper's powers were later switched back. This was underscored when the evil witch Mabel Stillman stole Piper's power. Although Mabel figured out how to use this power, her aim was terrible; in contrast, by this time Piper almost never missed. Piper has also used this power to deviate attacks, like when a demon threw a fireball at her or when Imara, as Phoebe, threw a fireball at her and she directed it back. Piper can also use this power to create ripples when she wants to. She used this in Season 6 when a demon threw an energy ball at the Charmed Ones and she deflected it by controlling her power and creating ripples that thrust the demon backwards. She also seems to be able to use this power as a type of telekinesis for example in the Season 8 episode 'Still Charmed and Kicking' when disguised as Wyatt she blows up half an energy ball ,and by continuously combusting the air around it, guides it into another demon. She also was able to vanquish the demon that threw it by freezing another energy ball and then blasting him at a certain angle, causing him to fly into his own energy ball and be vanquished. Piper also can control how strong she wishes her power to be when she uses it. She can throw people and demons flying across the room without hurting them, like when she flings an Avatar in "Charmageddon." It could be said that she sends people and projectiles flying as if she had telekinesis, although she doesn't. She does this by controlling her Molecular Combustion power. Unlike her freezing power, it is not clarified whether good witches are immune to molecular combustion. Piper does at one time knock Christy out of the way with this power, but it isn't known if Christy's morality had anything to do with her partial immunity. ("The Torn Identity"). We see though that she also projects Billie back a couple of feet because she was trying not to hurt her. This shows that this power can be used against good witches. However, Billie had had part demon in her when Piper blasted her, thus making her more susceptible to being knocked down. As evidenced, when the Source took the Charmed One's powers in Charmed and Dangerous, he never attempted to blow up the Charmed Ones but tried to kill them with a fireball. Since Piper's combustion and immobilization powers work off of manipulating molecules, it is possible that she could receive a possible future power advancement and gain the power of Molecular Manipulation, if so she would be able to create and control all forms of matter and energy and could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. Piper seems to access this power easier, perhaps due to it's more intricate ties to her emotions, than her immobilization power. At one point when Piper became extremely angered by Leo she was able to blow up an entire door and part of a wall in the manor. ("Cat House") This is the last power used to vanquish a demon on the series: Piper uses it to blow up present and past Dumain, vanquishing both. List of users *Piper Halliwell - An advancement from molecular immobilization. ("Exit Strategy" - "Forever Charmed") *Melinda Halliwell - If she gets it from Piper and a possible advancement *Leo Wyatt - Switched powers with Piper. ("Siren Song") *The Source - Stole Piper's powers. ("Charmed and Dangerous") *Mabel Stillman - Temporarily stole Piper's powers. ("The Power of Three Blondes") *Pilar - Copied Piper's powers. ("Repo Manor") *Zankou - Stole Piper's power's. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") *Denise - Absorbed Piper's powers. ("Ordinary Witches") *Tuatha - Through her wand *Kyle Gwydion - Through Tuatha's wand *Evil Piper (not seen but definitely had this power) Notes * Piper does not have to be directly in front of an object to blow it up, she just has to see it. This means Piper can blow something up through a pane of glass without blowing up the glass itself. But her hands have to flick in the direction the object is in; in Witchness Protection Leo pushed Piper away from blowing up Kira, her hands missed the target and instead the picture was blown up. * This power is the most powerful of the Charmed One's abilities, for they don't always have to say a spell to vanquish a demon. * Piper is the only character shown naturally possessing this power. * In the season 7 episode Charrrmed!, Piper controls both immobilization and combustion powers by blowing up a glass casing with one hand, then subsequently freezing the shards in mid air with the other hand. Also, in the season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous the Source, who possessed both of Piper's powers temporarily, froze the shattered remains of a urn, using both powers simultaneously. * This is the last power used to vanquish a demon: Piper blows up both Future Dumain and Past Dumain with this power, vanquishing both in one hit each and taking out Past Dumain as he tries to shimmer away. * Piper also seems to be able to blow up something and not have it affect her. A door for example, would explode, but none of the wood shards would touch Piper. This happens because of the ability of Deviation. * Athough Piper needs to use her hands to use this power, in the episode Once in a Blue Moon she could use this power without any hand gestures. This was a result of her PMS and the effect of the Blue Moon which amplified her power to the point she couldn't control it. Category:Powers